


battle angle

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，灵魂转换au 日常ooc，如有不适请立刻离开。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	battle angle

“这次训练法拉你为什么不听指挥独自一人去和对面双长枪对刚？你是嫌自己活得不够长吗？”  
“安吉拉你说你可以协助我我才过去的！但是我天降正义的时候你却不在我身边掩护我！”  
“队伍里那么多人只有我和卢西奥两个辅助，卢西奥没办法把残血的人全部奶回来，我必须过去帮忙，我不可能一直跟在你后面！”  
训练赛结束，走廊上响起了安吉拉和法拉的争吵声，平时法拉都会反思自己的错误然后承认，但这次她真的打上头了。最后一波团战的时候只要天使在身后辅助她保证自己能六杀，团战也不会输，但绕后的时候天使却没有跟上，天降正义直接被对面的麦克雷点爆了脑袋。绕后的76开启目镜点掉了天使拔腿就跑根本没人追的上。即使有卢西奥的音障，四打六的一波团战最终以团灭收场。  
“你是不会明白辅助的辛苦的！今天不要来找我！”安吉拉揉了揉眉心不想再和法拉说话，她甩上了门将法拉关在了门外。  
“安吉拉也不明白输出的压力！”法拉气呼呼的走了。

睡觉之前，法拉又觉得自己说的话太过分了，她左思右想觉得确实应该跟安吉拉道歉的，毕竟是自己的沟通没有传达到位。虽然输了训练赛很不甘心但责怪辅助真的是很过分的行为。  
“安吉拉能原谅我吗？我是不是应该现在就道歉啊，可是她好像睡着了……她有没有在等我道歉啊。”在满心的纠结中，法拉给安吉拉发了数十条短信但完全没人回复。又想到她说的“今天不要来找我”法拉在满心的忐忑和纠结中睡了过去。

清晨的阳光照射在脸上唤醒了沉睡中的法拉，她睡眼惺忪的起来伸了个懒腰，然后就被周围的环境惊清醒了。  
“这好像是安吉拉的屋子！”法拉一个鲤鱼打挺从床上弹起来开始打量周围的环境。  
“我梦游了？为什么会在安吉拉的屋子里？安吉拉呢？”伸出白皙的手臂揉了揉眼睛，法拉想让自己清醒一下。  
“等等，白皙？”法拉看向自己的身子。  
“！？？？？！！！”她从床上翻下来慌张的冲到了镜子前。镜中映出的是一张熟悉的脸，她有着柔顺的金发和湖水般清澈的碧蓝眼睛。法拉马上意识到这个身体不是她的，这个身体属于她最爱的安吉拉。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”法拉摸着不属于自己的脸一脸懵逼，愣了一会后，她忽然想到一个可能性披了件外套就急匆匆地往自己的房间跑。  
视线比平时矮了一些，法拉有些新奇，这是她的爱人平时眼中的世界，那平时的她在安吉拉的眼里又是怎样的呢？她忽然想看一下。  
“安吉拉你在里面吗？”法拉在外面拍门。  
“大清早别把别人都吵醒了”安吉拉开了门。应该说是法拉身体里的安吉拉开了门。  
看着眼前的“自己”法拉吞了口口水，这场景怎么看怎么怪异，毕竟和“自己面对面还是第一次。法拉的身高比安吉拉要高一些，所以当她面无表情俯视着别人的时候会有一种淡淡的压迫感，这是法拉自己从没有过的感受。  
“还不进来？”安吉拉似乎有些不耐烦。  
“哦”法拉缩了缩脖子，和安吉拉一起进了房间。

“所以这是怎么回事？”两人面对面坐着想理清头绪。  
“一觉起来就这样了，就像是各种故事里的互换灵魂。”安吉拉神情专注，她捏着下巴。  
“卧槽我真帅”法拉被安吉拉用自己的身体做出的表情帅到了。  
“但是看着“自己”露出各种平时看不到的表情还真是新奇！”安吉拉显然觉得互换了灵魂其实挺有意思。  
“可是要是换不回来怎么办？”法拉有些着急，安吉拉玩味的看着表情极其丰富的“自己”  
“法拉你现在简直像个小媳妇”安吉拉终于忍不住笑出了声“以前你用自己的身体还不太明显，毕竟气势在那里，现在你用我的身体真是太有意思了”  
“法拉你，不你眼中的我怎么这么可爱啊”安吉拉没忍住去揉了“自己”的头。“我可从来不知道自己原来也可以这么可爱，我真想拍张照留念！”说着安吉拉还真找起了手机。  
“我眼中的安吉拉自然是最好的！不然我怎么会爱上你！”法拉不甘心被调戏，她打出直球。  
听到法拉的话，安吉拉的眼神瞬间变得很温柔，配上法拉那张英气俊朗的脸，法拉觉得自己可能要溺死在安吉拉的视线里。这个表情换做自己来做比安吉拉要撩人几百倍。法拉顿时满脸通红，直球被打了回来，还正中了红心。  
“所以在安吉拉眼里我一直都是这么帅气的吗？”法拉问道。  
“不是，只是偶尔帅，大部分时间都像小媳妇”安吉拉轻笑。  
“那为什么安吉拉会这么帅！”法拉不服气。  
“那你为什么又能让我这么可爱呢？”

撩人完全不是换到自己身体里的安吉拉的对手，法拉叹了口气决定放弃这个话题继续寻找解决办法，那边安吉拉已经用手机偷拍了好几张法拉，但她忽略了这手机是法拉的。  
“等我回到身体里一定要把现在你调戏的都撩回来！”法拉暗自发誓。

“咱们要去找温斯顿博士吗？或者托比昂？安吉拉你有办法吗？”法拉问  
“我也没什么头绪，不过今天的任务结束以后我可以仔细想想办法”  
“啊？这种状态咱们还要出任务？不告诉大家我们互换了身体吗？”  
“今天还有一场训练赛，不告诉大家，就这么换着身体打，正好也让你来体会一下辅助的痛苦。”安吉拉露出了一个非常温柔的笑。  
“完了，她果然还在生气”法拉耷拉下脑袋。  
“我错了”她道歉。  
“我觉得还是亲身体会比道歉更有用，正好我也体会一下你们输出的压力。”安吉拉仍然笑的很灿烂。  
“今天的训练赛恐怕是躲不掉了”法拉为自己默哀。

今天的训练场地是国王大道，己方的输出是法拉猎空，对面是岛田兄弟。作为防守方的辅助，法拉觉得自己压力非常的大。她从没仔细了解过女武神的工作机制，也不熟悉治疗仗的用法，更不知道究竟要怎么拉复活。  
“用着用着就知道了，我也会慢慢熟悉你的铠甲的”安吉拉拍了拍法拉的肩膀“至于大招的用法可能和你用天降正义的时候差不多吧”  
法拉欲哭无泪，这和没说有什么区别。

“你不觉得今天的齐格勒博士格外的弱气吗？”莉娜小声跟卢西奥说。  
“你不觉得今天的法拉在面对齐格勒博士的时候异常的强势吗？”卢西奥反问。  
“这两个人有问题”他们同时得出结论。  
“训练赛结束之后好好的问问她们吧”两人决定。

激烈的训练赛很快就开始了，两方的前排激烈的打在一起，掉血掉的像是绞肉机，法拉拿着治疗仗不知所措。奶着莱因哈特dva就掉甲，奶住dva远处的猎空又残的不像话，飞过去之后猎空用了回溯，法拉被丢在敌群里，是卢西奥用左右横条之术把残血的法拉从人群中救了回来，避免了她被半藏射爆脑袋的命运。安吉拉从开场一直不知所踪。  
“博士你今天怎么这么心不在焉！”卢西奥朝一脸懵逼的法拉大喊。  
“这样下去我们会输的！而且不要去管莉娜，这不是你教导过我的吗？”  
“啊？是的，抱歉”法拉不知道该如何回答，因为她真的对辅助一窍不通，她也对天使的翅膀居然不能飞感到无力。  
“而且法拉去哪里了？现在没有足够的火力压制对面，我们输出不足要撑不住了”dva加入了语音频道。  
“她应该有自己的计划吧”法拉看着二楼安吉拉的标示干笑着回答，心中不停地大喊“安吉拉你到底在干什么！！”  
“糟糕！温斯顿跳点了！他们要冲点，小心，博士我掩护你！”卢西奥开着加速将法拉带离了温斯顿的攻击范围。

进攻方的源氏就像往常一样先从右侧偷偷摸进了防守点的后方想要偷偷去切天使，但他摸到国王大道二楼的窗口时却发现并没有人。  
“奇怪，今天不躲在这里吗？”源氏在窗口探头探脑，忽然发现他的目标今天竟然在前排比输出走的都靠前。  
“这不是齐格勒博士的风格啊。”他缩回了窗后，总觉得今天的天使非常的违和。  
“你是在找我吗？”耳边忽然传来了法拉咬牙切齿的声音，源氏瞬间开e。  
炮弹却并没有袭来，只见面前的法拉一个壁咚将源氏锁在了自己和墙壁间，那一拳砸的非常用力，墙壁以拳头为中心开裂，火箭炮的炮筒抵在了源氏的脑袋上。源氏手中的e停了下来。  
法拉的身高有一米八以上，源氏瞬间变得非常的娇小。看着法拉奇怪的举动源氏觉得有些腿软，他在法拉阴影的笼罩下有些瑟瑟发抖。  
“惊不惊喜，意不意外？”安吉拉咬牙切齿。  
源氏摇头，随后又疯狂点头，套上的机械“耳朵”都被吓趴了下去。  
“以后还切奶不？”  
源氏点头，又摇头，又点点头，然后被一炮炸回了出生点。  
“安吉拉！？”在第一个点掉了之后，法老之鹰终于出现在了大家的视线里。法拉马上连线双飞。  
“安吉拉去干什么了？怎么还把自己炸残血了？”法拉担心的问“而且第一个点都丢了！”  
“我去处理了一个小兔崽子”安吉拉笑的咬牙切齿。  
“可是之后要怎么办？击杀金牌在卢西奥手里啊！这样下去我们会输的！”法拉很着急。  
“卢西奥的击杀金牌？莉娜呢？”安吉拉有些好奇。  
“她被奥丽莎和半藏抓的死死的不怎么能发挥出来”法拉给安吉拉看了莉娜的阵亡数，惨不忍睹。  
“抱歉，是我的过失，放心我不会再拖累团战了”安吉拉把火箭炮上膛，那一瞬间坚定的神情又晃了法拉的眼。  
“天啊我怎么这么帅。”

看到法拉归队，队友虽然有怨气但还是觉得应该重整阵容好好打，法拉在天空和地面来回shift感觉自己头晕眼花。  
“辅助真难玩，安吉拉你太伟大了，你究竟是怎么奶住所有人的啊”法拉再一次因为走位失误被打回重生点。  
安吉拉那边情况也不乐观，虽然有制空权，但半藏非常难缠，他的箭把安吉拉压制的没法飞起来。“安吉拉，shift到最高处朝12点钟和三点钟开炮！”法拉突然连上来对安吉拉喊道。果不其然两炮命中，半藏被带回了重生点。  
之后安吉拉的炮在法拉的指点下精准了很多，虽然还是会空炮，但面对源氏却是一炮都没空过。  
再次被炸回重生点，源氏觉得自己被针对了，源氏很不明白，源氏想找哥哥针对一下法拉。

源氏找到哥哥的时候半藏正在怼卢西奥，反正看见一次就尽可能的杀掉。这让卢西奥也很不解，他的死亡几乎都是半藏造成的。  
“你为啥针对我啊！”比赛结束后卢西奥一脸懵逼的问。  
“我没有针对你，只是因为你在对面”半藏板着脸喝茶。  
“死亡十次九次是你杀的，说不是针对我都不信”卢西奥并不满意这个回答。  
“这是缘分”半藏仍是面无表情的喝茶。  
卢西奥无话可说。

“法拉你去右上角呆着，不要露头”源氏开大，安吉拉一个弹射残血冲进人群放弃抵抗让源氏砍了五杀。  
“拉复活！”她在频道里大喊。  
一波英雄不朽，他们算是勉强打赢了这波团战。  
“飞上来，在空中打吊瓶！不要掉进两个坦克里，我掩护你。”在莱因哈特残血和奥丽莎刚正面的时候安吉拉带着法拉飞到治疗的极限位置把残血的大锤奶了回来。  
两人这样在频道里互相指导总算是勉强在车推到第三个点之前耗尽了时间，二人都精疲力尽，辅助确实痛苦异常，经常被对面六个人针对，输出也压力不小，一个失误可能就要被对面得到反击的机会。

“法瑞尔你今天是不是不舒服，怎么火箭预判的精准度下降了这么多？”安娜在比赛结束后有些关心的问。  
“嗯，确实有些不舒服，但是现在已经好了，谢谢妈妈关心”安吉拉尽量的让自己表现的正常。  
“齐格勒博士是身体不舒服吗？怎么今天一整天都在犯低级错误？”莉娜，哈娜和卢西奥一起问。  
“抱歉，是我的失职”法拉发自内心的道歉。

一天结束，互相理解了很多的两个人彼此道歉，又恢复了之前的亲密。  
“是我太过分了”安吉拉说“输出的压力真的很大。”  
“不，是我的错，辅助真的是太伟大了。”法拉低头。  
“到最后也没找到变回去的办法”法拉叹气。  
“但是能让你我之间互相理解也不失为一件好事”安吉拉轻笑。法拉想给安吉拉一个吻，但看到自己的脸，她觉得暂时还是作罢。  
“我竟然会有这样的表情，真的太奇怪了”她红着脸想。

二人回到了自己的房间，第二天一早，他们发现彼此都变了回来，法拉收到了安吉拉发来的的新照片，上面的安吉拉有着前所未有的可爱表情，宝石蓝的清澈双瞳中撒着星屑。  
“这是给你的礼物，作为我在你眼中竟然如此可爱的奖励。”短信备注  
法拉轻笑，将这张照片设为了壁纸。


End file.
